Question: Solve for $x$ : $10 = \dfrac{x}{8}$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $8$ $ 10 {\cdot 8} = \dfrac{x}{8} {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $80 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8}$ $x = 80$